Laser surface texturing (in abbreviated form—LST) is a technology used for example for fluid-film bearing enhancement, thermal spray substrate preparation, light absorption increase on surface, biomedical implants preparation, replicas formation, microfabrication and patterning of glass and ceramic materials, reduction of dynamic friction, formation of hydrophobic or hydrophilic surfaces, anticorrosion processing, manufacturing of magnetic disks, microelectronics components, and so on. Application of LST processing with high repetition rate of laser pulses involves heat accumulation effect, which is undesirable in most cases. Another problem appears when LST involves overlapping of laser spots and plasma shielding effect. For overcoming of these problems, there exist several basic proposals: time-frequency modulation of laser scanning process [Frank Edward Livingston, Henry Helvajian. Pulse modulation laser writing system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,357 B2. (public. year (2009)], LST processes with random laser beam irradiation paths [Hwang Hae Lyung et al. Structure of micro laser beam irradiation for fractional micro ablation and method of irradiation. Application number WO 2007111396 A1. (public. year 2009)] or high speed laser beam scanning systems [B. Jaeggia et al. High precision surface structuring with ultra-short laser pulses and synchronized mechanical axes. Physics Procedia 41 (2013) 319-326]. These methods of LST give possibility for formation of large arrays of microobjects in material, but do not solve question about overcoming heat accumulation effect and simple logic for formation of large arrays of objects (with thousands or millions of objects). Moreover, formation of large array of objects become extremely volumetric challenge for software processing when it is needed to form an array of micro objects with specific 3D structure (array of hollow cylinders, donuts or microcubes and etc.).
There are several additional techniques for creation of array of objects with specific energy distribution: using arrays of microlenses, multibeam interference, presetting of geometrical parameters for every object in the array, multi scan head laser system job. Mentioned techniques involve complex optical schemes or are bounded with processing of wide range of data by parallel threads.
Ultra-high speed laser beam polygon scanners give possibility to use high repetition rate lasers with smaller overlapping [You-Hie Han. Structure of micro laser beam irradiation for fractional micro ablation and method of irradiation. Patent number EP1586406 A1. (public. year 2005)]. Newest hybrid polygon scanning systems give possibility to high-speed formation of large array of objects [Ronny De Loor et al. Polygon Laser Scanning. A need for speed in laser processing and micromachining. Laser Technik Journal 3 (2014)]. But for these systems stay unresolved the problem of processing of arrays of microobjects with specific geometry [Glenn E. Stutz. Polygonal Scanners: Components, Performance, and Design. Handbook of Optical and Laser Scanning, Second Edition. (2011)]. It is difficult to control laser drilling of microobjects with high speed processing, because there is a lot of data about large arrays with small objects or microobjects. Additionally there is not enough time for precise control of laser spot distribution inside every microobject in the array. Moreover, the ultra-high speed laser beam processing with polygon scanning involves artefacts like jitter, banding, bow and other problems characteristic for these systems. These artefacts involve two components—periodical and random. There are several hardware techniques for reduction of polygon scanner artefacts, but known classical methods of laser beam processing of the array of objects in ultra-fast scanning systems do not have a fully finished solution of the mentioned problems and need to be improved.
More detail description of existing LST techniques can be find here:    [L Li et al. Large-area laser nano-texturing with user-defined patterns. J. Micromech. Microeng. 19 (2009)]    [Guy M. Burrow and Thomas K. Gaylord. Multi-Beam Interference Advances and Applications. Micromachines. 2, 221-257 (2011)]    [Polygon Scanner Turns USP Lasers into Sprinters—High-Productivity Hybrid Scanner Technology from SCANLAB. PRESS RELEASE. SPIE Photonics West. (2015)]    [Sasaki Yoshio et al. Information recording apparatus and information recording method. Application Number: 12100463. (public. year 2009)]    [B. Jaeggia et al. High throughput ps-laser micro machining with a synchronized polygon line scanner. 8th International Conference on Photonic Technologies LANE 2014. (2014)]